The present invention relates to the discovery, identification, and characterization of novel human polynucleotides encoding proteins that share sequence similarity with animal proteases. The invention encompasses the described polynucleotides, host cell expression systems, the encoded proteins, fusion proteins, polypeptides and peptides, antibodies to the encoded proteins and peptides, and genetically engineered animals that either lack or over express the disclosed genes, antagonists and agonists of the proteins, and other compounds that modulate the expression or activity of the proteins encoded by the disclosed sequences that can be used for diagnosis, drug screening, clinical trial monitoring and the treatment of physiological disorders.
Proteases are enzymes that cleave polypeptide sequences. Carboxypeptidases are proteases that hydrolyze the peptide bonds at the carboxy-terminal end of a chain of amino acids and have been identified in a wide variety of cell types and animals. Peptidases have been implicated in a wide variety of biological processes including, but not limited to, digestion, coagulation, diabetes, prostate cancer, gynecological disorders, neurological disorders, and obesity. Accordingly, peptidases represent significant targets for regulatory control of a variety of physiological processes and pathways.
The present invention relates to the discovery, identification, and characterization of nucleotides that encode novel human proteins, and the corresponding amino acid sequences of these proteins. The novel human proteins (NHPs) described for the first time herein share structural similarity with animal proteases, and especially carboxypeptidases. As such, the described NHPs represent a new family of protease-related proteins with a range of homologues and orthologs that transcend phyla and a broad range of species.
The novel human nucleic acid sequences described herein, encode proteins/open reading frames (ORFS) of 47, 88, 247, 92, 437, and 350 amino acids in length (see SEQ ID NOS: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12 respectively).
The invention also encompasses agonists and antagonists of the described NHPs, including small molecules, large molecules, mutant NHPs, or portions thereof that compete with native NHP, peptides, and antibodies, as well as nucleotide sequences that can be used to inhibit the expression of the described NHPs (e.g., antisense and ribozyme molecules, and gene or regulatory sequence replacement constructs) or to enhance the expression of the described NHP sequences (e.g., expression constructs that place the described sequence under the control of a strong promoter system), and transgenic animals that express a NHP transgene, or xe2x80x9cknock-outsxe2x80x9d (which can be conditional) that do not express a functional NHP.
Further, the present invention also relates to processes of identifying compounds that modulate, i.e., act as agonists or antagonists, of NHP expression and/or NHP product activity that utilize purified preparations of the described NHPs and/or NHP product, or cells expressing the same. Such compounds can be used as therapeutic agents for the treatment of any of a wide variety of symptoms associated with biological disorders or imbalances.
The Sequence Listing provides the sequences of 6 protease-related ORFs that encode the described NHP amino acid sequences.